Blackout
by EllaMayfair31
Summary: OS post 407. Klaus aide Stefan et Caroline à en savoir plus sur le "sire bond" mais il a toujours en tête de séduire Caroline. Quand leur quête les mène en Californie et que le Dieu de l'Amour en personne s'en mêle, la passion pourra-t-elle être refoulée encore longtemps ?


**Un petit OS plutôt drôle qui m'est venu parce que la tension entre Klaus et Caroline est insoutenable et je voulais Stefan dans tout ça parce que les interactions Stefan/Caroline et Klaus/Stefan sont excellentes alors les avoir tous les 3 est la cerise sur le gâteau !  
**

**Je joue un peu avec la mythologie grecque, désolée ! lol Oh et on part du postulat qu'Eros n'est pas le fils d'Aphrodite mais un Dieu Originel parce que sinon l'histoire serait beaucoup moins drôle et surtout extrêmement dérangeante !  
**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas !  
**

**Il y a des passages destinés à un public adulte, vous voilà prévenus.  
**

**Bonne lecture ! Vos commentaires seront les bienvenus !  
**

**PS : je n'ai pas oublié "Le Commencement", un nouveau chapitre devrait être prêt ce week-end.  
**

* * *

**BLACKOUT**

Eros leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il observait Arès occupé à glisser sa langue le long du cou d'Aphrodite. Non loin d'eux, Héphaïstos paraissait tout aussi agacé par la vision et la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Eros en avait fait une affaire personnelle et il s'était farouchement opposé à ce que le Mont Olympe soit transformé en un immense building qui atteindrait presque les nuages. Mais Zeus avait insisté et il avait été ferme sur un point : il avait absolument besoin d'un espace assez grand pour traiter toutes ses affaires.

L'ère moderne et ses changements dans la société... Le divorce avait fait son émergence. Dire qu'Aphrodite en avait fait son cheval de bataille était un euphémisme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que cette idée absurde de mariage arrangé avec Héphaïstos soit mise aux oubliettes. Dans un premier temps, Eros en avait été ravi. Après tout, il était englué dans une sérieuse aventure avec Aphrodite qui l'avait conduit aux portes de l'extase. Cependant, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'Aphrodite s'était elle-même laissée aller dans une aventure encore plus exquise avec Arès et elle paraissait s'amuser à exhiber cette relation, qui n'était plus clandestine, aux yeux de tous les habitants d'Olympe.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, » annonça Zeus qui présidait au bout de la table, utilisant son bâton de foudre pour pointer ses affirmations sur le tableau devant lui, « les pouvoirs d'Arès n'ont fait que se développer, en dépit de toute considération pour les humains et j'avais pourtant une foi inébranlable en ces derniers considérant les progrès accomplis. »

« Ah la belle affaire… » grommela Eros assez fort pour tout le monde puisse l'entendre. « En fait et pour faire bref, il n'a _rien_ fait depuis des années. »

« Et toi mon grand, qu'est-ce que _tu_ as fait récemment ? » rétorqua Arès avec agacement.

« Il y a eu cet important dossier concernant Brad et Angelina! » se défendit Eros. « Toi qui disais, si je me souviens bien, que je n'arriverais jamais à mettre ces deux là ensemble ! »

Arès leva les yeux au ciel et il balaya cet argument d'un geste de la main. « C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Et _récemment_ alors ? »

« Un hybride originel et une jeune vampire esseulée, » soupira Eros. « Deux âmes en peine qui se sont perdus et cherchent leur bonheur. »

« Tu te fous de nous ? » pouffa Arès. « La fille mérite mieux que ce pourri, aussi vampire soit-elle ! »

« Et pour être tout à fait honnête, » intervint Aphrodite, toujours perchée sur les genoux d'Arès, « cette histoire tournera au désastre. Soyons réalistes, j'ai passé des _millénaires_ à essayer de trouver le parfait amour pour Klaus. Il est irrécupérable, incapable d'aimer et d'être aimé. Quant à Caroline, elle est déjà heureuse et amoureuse. Ce sera un beau gâchis, voilà tout. »

« Tu fais allusion au loup garou devenu hybride ? » se mit à rire Arès. « Oh par pitié, épargne-nous ! Elle vaut largement mieux que ça ! »

« Au moins cet _hybride-là_ ne lui brisera pas le cœur ! » fit remarquer Eros d'un air boudeur.

« Il ne s'est rien passé avec la louve ! » s'exclama Aphrodite en criant presque.

« C'est ça… » marmonna Eros.

« A d'autres, » grommela Arès.

« Bien ! Ca suffit ! » ordonna fermement Zeus et un éclair transperça le ciel. « Voyons comment cette affaire a débuté et je déciderai de la suite à donner ! » Et dans un flash lumineux, une route se dessina au travers des nuages alors que le silence accompagna le flot d'images qui se mit en place.

* * *

La pluie n'était pas loin d'engloutir la vallée de San Sébastian. Un éclair fendit le ciel et Caroline observa la foudre s'abattre sur la ville. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, fascinée et effrayée par la violence de l'orage, et elle soupira longuement, serrant ses bras autour d'elle. L'obscurité reprit son règne et elle se tourna vers le petit salon, retournant rejoindre ses acolytes d'un pas traînant.

« Je croyais qu'il faisait toujours beau en Californie, » marmonna-t-elle d'un air boudeur, s'asseyant lentement.

« L'orage se déchaînera cette nuit et nous aurons tout le loisir de visiter la côte demain sous un soleil radieux, » répondit Klaus avec un sourire tandis qu'il se resservit un verre de bourbon.

Stefan lui tendit son verre que l'hybride remplit sans se faire prier, resservant également Caroline au passage qui ne protesta pas. « Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme, Klaus, » déclara Stefan, affalé dans son fauteuil, visiblement dépressif et désabusé.

« Oui, » renchérit Caroline en buvant une gorgée du liquide ambré. « Tu as intérêt à ne pas nous mener en bateau, Klaus. »

« J'ai dit que je connaissais des vampires liés par un lien de sang, » acquiesça Klaus. « Et ils ont réussi à s'en défaire. Question de libération en fait mais Morpheus vous expliquera mieux que moi. »

Caroline et Stefan échangèrent un regard empli d'espoir alors que la jeune vampire se tourna à nouveau vers l'hybride.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu nous aides ? Pourquoi tu aides Stefan ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais intéressé par les histoires de cœur d'Elena, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea la blonde d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu as raison, mon cœur, » répondit Klaus d'un air mielleux. « Je m'en fiche à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Je ne comprends même pas que ça puisse intéresser tout Mystic Falls mais disons que Damon pourrait être un obstacle. Je crains qu'il n'empêche Elena de prendre le remède. »

« Oui, forcément, ça compromettrait grandement ton projet de création d'une armée d'hybrides serviles et obéissants, hein ? » marmonna Caroline et Klaus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'adresser à la blonde un large sourire légèrement provocateur. « Je croyais que vous aviez pourtant un passé amical en commun tous les deux, » reprit-elle, s'enfonçant au fond du canapé qu'elle partageait avec Klaus alors qu'elle sentait l'alcool qui commençait à lui monter à la tête.

« Ca fait longtemps, » soupira Stefan, engloutissant son verre d'une gorgée.

« _Très_ longtemps, » acquiesça Klaus qui imita Stefan.

Un silence s'installa et Klaus étendit son bras au-dessus du canapé, se rapprochant malicieusement de Caroline. La blonde lui jeta un regard en biais et elle se resservit un verre sous le regard amusé de l'originel.

« Fais attention, mon cœur, l'alcool risque d'inhiber ton jugement et tu pourrais faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter, » l'avertit Klaus avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Un rendez-vous ne signifie pas que tu peux marquer ton territoire, _Klaus_, » répondit Caroline, cinglante.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle disait, hier, » rétorqua Klaus à l'attention de Stefan.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, » s'agaça Caroline en finissant son verre d'une traite.

« Je t'en remets un autre, chaton ? » proposa Klaus en prenant la bouteille sur la table basse.

« Uniquement si tu m'accompagnes, » lui répondit Caroline d'un air mielleux. Klaus ne se pria pas pour remplir les verres vides et il tendit la bouteille en direction de Stefan qui acquiesça.

« Double ration, » précisa le vampire en se frottant d'un air fatigué l'arête de son nez.

Stefan jeta un regard éteint aux deux protagonistes assis en face de lui et Caroline lâcha un soupir. Un nouvel éclair transperça le ciel de l'ouest des Etats-Unis et elle sursauta en même temps que le tonnerre retentit.

« Tu vibres, mon cœur, » dit Klaus.

« Quoi ? » demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils. « Oh… »

Elle se pencha sans réfléchir vers Klaus pour sortir son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean et elle sentit le souffle chaud de l'hybride dans son cou. Elle frissonna sous la sensation loin d'être désagréable et elle se redressa lentement en déglutissant tandis qu'elle croisa le regard de Klaus. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier et elle fut agréablement surprise de voir pour une fois un sourire sincère, presque timide, au lieu de l'habituel rictus narquois, moqueur et séducteur qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur l'écran de son téléphone et elle regarda Stefan avec sympathie.

« C'est Elena, c'est ça ? » devina le vampire, l'amertume clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Caroline se contenta d'acquiescer en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Je suis sûr qu'on peut te trouver un excellent substitut pour te faire oublier la brunette, » intervint Klaus d'un air détaché.

« Ne me tente pas, » répondit faiblement Stefan en serrant son verre plus fort dans sa main. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point l'envie de transpercer une artère saillante me hante… »

« Ca n'arrivera pas, » s'interposa Caroline en fronçant les sourcils. « N'oublie pas, Stefan, je suis ton sponsor spécial sobriété. »

« Il a juste besoin de lâcher du lest, _Caroline_, » insista Klaus et la blonde croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défiance.

« Il ne laissera pas tomber, il aime Elena, elle est son âme sœur, » plaida Caroline.

« C'est adorable, chaton, mais on n'est pas dans un film, » rétorqua Klaus. « Ce dont Stefan a vraiment besoin là maintenant, c'est d'un petit cœur à drainer, sentir l'excitation de la chasse et la satisfaction de dévorer sa proie. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas, » répéta Caroline, un brin têtue. « Elena ne te le pardonnerait jamais, Stefan, » ajouta-t-elle doucement à l'attention de son ami. « Et tu ne te le pardonnerais pas non plus. Dis-lui, Stefan, dis-lui que tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est Elena, libérée de son lien de sang avec Damon. »

« Raconte-lui, Stefan, » rétorqua Klaus, mimant Caroline, « raconte-lui comment on s'amusait bien à l'époque. C'est ce que tu as besoin là maintenant, non ? »

Stefan soupira bruyamment et se leva de son fauteuil alors que Caroline et Klaus le regardaient, attendant sa réponse. « Ce dont j'ai réellement besoin, _là maintenant_, c'est que vous arrêtiez votre cirque, ces disputes incessantes dignes d'un vieux couple marié. Je vous préviens, je ne vais pas le supporter tout le week-end et si vous n'arrêtez pas vos provocations malsaines et vos interminables chamailleries, je me tire. C'est clair ? »

« Limpide, » accorda Klaus, amusé.

« Caroline ? »

« C'est clair, » marmonna la jeune femme d'un air boudeur, amusant davantage Klaus.

Stefan acquiesça et il prit congé des deux vampires, s'éloignant sous le regard de Caroline tandis que Klaus ne pouvait détacher le sien de la blonde.

« Il ne reste plus que nous deux, mon cœur, » dit-il doucement et Caroline se redressa. Elle fut sur le point de se lever mais un vertige lui tourna la tête et elle posa, malgré elle, une main maladroite sur la cuisse de Klaus.

« Désolée… » bafouilla-t-elle, réussissant tout de même à se lever du canapé.

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'était très agréable… »

Les épaules de la blonde s'affaissèrent en voyant la mine de Klaus et elle n'eut pas l'énergie suffisante pour répondre. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air navré et elle fit un pas mal assuré, heureuse de rencontrer le fauteuil dans lequel Stefan avait passé la soirée, en guise de soutien.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a trop bu ce soir… » souffla Klaus avec un petit rire.

« La ferme, » répondit faiblement Caroline qui accepta, cependant, le bras qu'il lui tendait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux ascenseurs et s'engouffrèrent dans la première cabine qui s'ouvrit. Klaus pressa le bouton indiquant le cinquième étage et les portes se refermèrent dans un souffle léger. Quand la cabine s'éleva, Caroline eut l'impression que son cœur se décrochait dans sa poitrine et elle serra davantage le bras de Klaus qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Klaus d'un air concerné. Caroline ferma un instant les yeux et acquiesça silencieusement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau quand ils atteignirent leur étage et Caroline lâcha finalement le bras de l'hybride alors qu'ils se mirent à marcher dans le couloir d'un pas lent.

« Tu sais où se trouve ma chambre… si des fois tu as envie de… venir, » déclara Klaus et Caroline s'arrêta soudainement.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes, Klaus ! » s'énerva-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de l'originel. « J'ai passé une excellente après-midi hier avec toi mais tu gâches tout avec tes propositions flirtant avec le harcèlement et l'indécence ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! » rétorqua Klaus, à son tour agacé par le comportement de la blonde. « Il faudrait peut-être que tu sois un peu honnête avec toi-même, Caroline ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? C'est le choix d'Elena qui t'a poussé dans tes retranchements ou la difficulté à admettre _tes_ sentiments ?! »

« Tu as une bien haute estime de toi ! » lui retourna-t-elle alors que l'alcool s'était visiblement dissipé avec sa colère non retenue. « Tu crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, c'est ça ? »

Klaus ne répondit pas et il se contenta de s'approcher de Caroline, ne quittant pas ses yeux, et il se trouva bientôt à sa hauteur, leurs nez se touchant presque alors que la fierté de la blonde lui avait interdit de faire un pas en arrière. Elle ne reculerait pas devant Klaus Mikaelson.

Eros apparut soudainement dans le couloir de l'hôtel avec un flash qui fit écho à un nouvel éclair. Bien entendu, personne ne pouvait le voir. Il plongea son bras dans son carquois et en tira fièrement une flèche d'amour. Il pouvait sentir l'atmosphère électrique dans les alentours et ce n'était pas dû uniquement à l'orage qui grondait dans la nuit.

Eros arma son arc de la flèche divine et visa Klaus avant de tirer directement dans le cœur de l'hybride. Un brin amusé par l'effet du tir précis et efficace, il se félicita pour la tâche accomplie.

« Et d'un ! Au suivant, ou plutôt à la suivante ! » déclama Eros alors qu'il fouilla à nouveau dans son carquois à la recherche d'une deuxième flèche.

* * *

« Pourquoi avoir tiré sur _lui_ ? » Arès stoppa soudainement le flot d'images. « C'est évident qu'il était déjà amoureux de la fille ! »

« Tu as fouillé dans mes dossiers ? » demanda Aphrodite d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu étais au courant pour les sentiments de l'hybride ? » se défendit Arès, évitant ainsi subtilement les accusations de sa maîtresse. « Alors pourquoi prendre le parti du loup garou ? »

« Techniquement, c'est aussi un hybride, » corrigea Aphrodite.

« Les enfants ! » intervint Zeus, mettant un terme au différend, soupirant longuement alors qu'il était penché sur son char, soudainement épuisé. « Est-ce que l'on peut continuer à présent ? »

Eros claqua des doigts afin de remettre le film en route et il esquissa un sourire quand Arès le complimenta. « Joli tir au fait, en plein cœur ! »

« Merci. »

* * *

« Et maintenant Caroline ? » la défia Klaus, posant une main sur son bras.

« Je… » Elle hésita et déglutit alors que Klaus s'avançait lentement vers elle, son regard bleu pénétrant semblant chercher un quelconque assentiment dans celui gris bleu de la blonde.

« Arrête-moi, Caroline… » souffla-t-il.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Eros savait qu'il devait faire vite avant que Caroline ne se sauve, ruinant ainsi ses chances. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de le nier en toute circonstance, et particulièrement quand Arès le provoquait sur ce détail, il était vrai que ses flèches ne pouvaient rendre deux personnes amoureuses si l'attirance et le désir n'étaient pas déjà présents. Avec les deux personnalités qu'il avait en face de lui aujourd'hui, la tâche promettait d'être simple. Un sourire illumina son visage d'angelot et il sortit une flèche de son carquois. Alors qu'il arma son arc, prêt à frapper la jeune vampire dans le dos, les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement, enveloppant l'hybride, la blonde et le dieu grec dans l'obscurité.

« Et merde… » soupira Eros, remettant sa flèche dans son carquois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Caroline, s'agrippant au bras de Klaus.

« Coupure d'électricité… Probablement à cause de l'orage, » répondit Klaus et il ne vit pas Caroline lever les yeux au ciel.

A question stupide, réponse stupide.

« Je ne suis pas persuadée de pouvoir retrouver ma chambre… » marmonna Caroline. Eros se cogna dans le mur en face de lui et Arès et Aphrodite levèrent les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite synchronicité alors qu'ils observaient la scène d'en haut.

« Il faut juste qu'on laisse nos yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, » répondit Klaus. « On peut aller dans ma chambre si tu veux, elle est juste là, en attendant que la lumière revienne. »

« Okay… » souffla Caroline sans discuter et elle ne lâcha pas le bras de Klaus alors qu'ils remontèrent à nouveau le couloir.

« Je crois que c'est cette chambre… » dit-il finalement, s'arrêtant devant une porte.

« Tu _crois_ ? T'as intérêt à être sûr ! Je ne voudrais pas me brûler les yeux en risquant de tomber sur une scène embarrassante ! » s'écria Caroline.

« Tu pourrais apprendre des choses… » la provoqua Klaus qui se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes et il étouffa un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas la bonne chambre ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si… » marmonna Klaus, poussant finalement la porte. Il laissa entrer Caroline et la suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui. « Bien, » poursuivit-il, faisant quelques pas précautionneux, étendant ses bras devant lui comme un aveugle. « Je viens de trouver le lit… »

« Super, » soupira Caroline qui le rejoignit de la même manière, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Toi, moi et un lit, c'est une première, non ? » lâcha Klaus avec un sourire en coin que Caroline devina.

« Tais-toi… » répondit faiblement Caroline.

« Awww, mon cœur… Ne fais comme si tu étais offensée, tu me connais maintenant, non ? J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, de plaisanter. C'est plutôt drôle comme situation après tout, non ? »

« Si tu veux, » marmonna Caroline avant de pousser un cri de victoire. « Attends ! » Elle sortit fièrement son portable de son jean et la lumière du téléphone illumina la petite chambre, et Klaus put voir le sourire satisfait de la blonde.

« Fantastique, chaton. Mais tu vas rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que la batterie te lâche ? »

« Nope ! Mais au moins tu peux maintenant chercher le tien et le brancher ! » poursuivit-elle et Klaus acquiesça avec un sourire.

Profitant de la faible lumière du téléphone de Caroline, Klaus fouilla dans ses affaires afin de trouver son propre téléphone. Eros, de son côté, sortit une autre flèche et arma son arc, prêt à tirer sur la jeune vampire. Mais la blonde se pencha brusquement en avant, surprise par la lumière qui faiblissait, dans l'intention de capter un meilleur signal. La flèche la manqua de peu et Eros jura, rouge de colère. Caroline se leva quand la lumière finit par disparaître et elle poussa un long soupir de découragement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Klaus. « Où est la lumière, Caroline ? »

« La batterie vient de me lâcher… » avoua-t-elle. « Tu as trouvé le tien ? »

« Il semblerait… » commença lentement Klaus mais Caroline n'aima pas son ton hésitant. « Mais je n'ai pas davantage de batterie, mon cœur, et je n'ai pas non plus mon chargeur. J'ai dû l'oublier… »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Caroline qui se laissa retomber sur le lit, s'allongeant en travers, les bras en croix. « Tu es nul, Klaus ! »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a une coupure d'électricité dans ce fichu hôtel ! » se défendit Klaus en s'allongeant à son tour à côté de la blonde.

* * *

« Tu es d'une nullité affligeante… » lâcha Arès en secouant la tête d'un air navré devant l'échec manifeste du Dieu de l'Amour.

« Elle s'est baissé ! » se défendit Eros. « Et il faisait noir ! »

« Elle était si proche de toi que même Aphrodite ne l'aurait pas manqué ! »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Aphrodite d'un air offensé, frappant le bras d'Arès.

« Est-ce que l'on peut voir comment tout ça s'est terminé? » soupira à nouveau Zeus.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, » ajouta Aphrodite d'un air boudeur.

* * *

« Tu peux rester là si tu veux cette nuit, » proposa Klaus après un long silence. « Ca m'étonnerait que le courant revienne avant demain matin… »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » soupira Caroline, les yeux rivés sur le plafond dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre.

« Oui, tu as le choix, tu peux toujours essayer de rejoindre ta chambre, » répondit Klaus en haussant les épaules.

« Nan, c'est bon, je vais rester là, » grommela Caroline en enlevant ses chaussures et elle ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de l'hybride. « T'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit… »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de dire ça il y a quelques minutes dans le couloir, Caroline… » répondit Klaus sur un air détaché et la blonde ne répondit pas. Klaus soupira et enleva à son tour ses chaussures avant de s'allonger à nouveau, sur le dos, les mains croisées sous sa tête, observant le même plafond que Caroline.

« Ca me fait peur… » déclara soudainement Caroline après un long silence et Klaus tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« D'avoir apprécié ta compagnie hier, » clarifia-t-elle et il attendit qu'elle poursuive. « C'est assez déstabilisant en fait parce que j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. » Elle ferma un instant les yeux, consciente de paraître confuse, et elle se trouva soudainement stupide.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est effrayant ? » demanda Klaus, ne voyant de toute évidence pas où elle voulait en venir. Caroline soupira et attendit encore quelques longues minutes supplémentaires avant de répondre.

« D'avoir envie d'un second rendez-vous… » souffla-t-elle dans l'obscurité et elle sentit Klaus se relever légèrement, pour prendre appui sur un de ses bras, alors qu'il s'approcha de la jeune vampire. Elle ferma les yeux quand il passa le revers de la main sur sa joue et elle frissonna quand il dégagea son front d'une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire, Caroline ? » poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque et la blonde se contenta d'acquiescer, sachant qu'il avait reçu le message puisque sa main se trouvait toujours sur sa joue. Klaus se rapprocha encore et elle sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux. La panique la força à ouvrir encore la bouche et elle se maudit en même temps que les mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« C'est un mensonge, » avoua-t-elle et Klaus s'arrêta net, sa main quittant le visage de la jeune vampire. « Tyler et moi n'avons jamais rompu. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Tyler et Hayley, c'était juste une ruse, un moyen d'avoir en quelque sorte un contrôle sur toi, par mon intermédiaire. »

Klaus se laissa retomber sur le dos de son côté du lit et il poussa un long soupir, mettant un bras sur son visage. Le silence remplit à nouveau la petite chambre et ce fut au tour de Caroline de se relever pour se tourner vers l'hybride.

« Tu ne t'en es jamais douté ? Je pensais que tu le savais… » dit-elle, se sentant honteuse de la manipulation.

« J'ai eu des doutes, » avoua Klaus, « il faut croire que tu es un très bonne comédienne, » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

« J'espérais qu'au fond de toi tu sois au courant de la supercherie… » murmura doucement Caroline et Klaus ne bougea pas, restant silencieux. « Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie… Je suis désolée… C'est ce qui me fait peur, Klaus… De vouloir un autre rendez-vous avec toi alors que techniquement je suis toujours censée être avec Tyler… Klaus… »

Avant que l'hybride n'eut le temps de réfléchir davantage à l'aveu de Caroline, cette dernière se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'originel. Il lui rendit avidement son baiser, glissant une main dans ses cheveux et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, lui autorisant l'accès qu'il demandait. Leurs langues se caressèrent quelques délicieuses secondes, et tandis que les seins de Caroline étaient pressés contre sa poitrine, Klaus sentit le désir monter en lui. Ils rompirent finalement le baiser, et un éclair illumina le ciel, laissant le temps aux deux vampires de voir leurs visages respectifs. Caroline devina le conflit dans le regard de Klaus, ses yeux trahissant autant l'espoir que l'appréhension d'une déception.

« Ne joue pas, Caroline, » l'avertit Klaus et elle répondit de la meilleure manière qui soit, capturant à nouveau les lèvres de l'hybride avant de l'aider à enlever son tee-shirt. Klaus ne se fit pas prier et il se montra à son tour entreprenant, débarrassant Caroline de sa veste, son débardeur et son soutien gorge. Elle lui vola un autre baiser, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et elle frissonna quand elle sentit les mains de Klaus caresser son dos. Il l'allongea à nouveau, faisant en sorte de ne pas rompre le baiser passionné et il quitta finalement ses lèvres pour les glisser le long de son cou, mordillant au passage de lobe de son oreille. Caroline laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et elle étouffa un gémissement quand les lèvres de Klaus trouvèrent un de ses seins. Caroline surprit Klaus quand elle prit l'initiative de déboutonner le jean devenu trop serré de l'hybride et elle fit glisser les sous-vêtements de ce dernier dans un même mouvement. Sa main trouva sans autre préambule le sexe déjà dressé de Klaus qui captura les lèvres de Caroline fougueusement, étouffant un gémissement dans la bouche de la blonde. Elle continua ses délicieuses caresses et Klaus l'arrêta doucement avant à son tour de lui enlever ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Il regretta de ne voir que l'ombre de son corps mais il se dit qu'il se contenterait de deviner ses courbes sous ses doigts qu'il commença à faire courir le long de la jambe de la blonde et il esquissa un sourire quand elle s'ouvrit à lui, autorisant un accès direct à son intimité.

« Oh mon Dieu, Klaus… » Alors que les doigts de Klaus s'amusaient à rendre folle de désir la blonde à ses côtés qui s'était saisie des draps qu'elle serrait fortement, Eros était en train de débattre avec lui-même sur le fait de savoir s'il devait s'en aller, essayer de tirer encore une fois sur Caroline ou simplement rester là et apprécier le spectacle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, les doigts de Klaus continuant ses mouvements à l'intérieur de la blonde alors que son pouce exerçait une légère pression sur le clitoris de Caroline. La jeune vampire n'était pas loin de relâcher la pression et quand les doigts de Klaus quittèrent son corps, elle protesta. Klaus lui adressa un sourire en coin et sembla l'interroger du regard en même temps qu'il s'installait entre les cuisses de la blonde. Il embrassa tendrement son front, puis ses tempes, descendit dans son cou avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un long baiser profond et Caroline parut surprise de voir que Klaus avait subitement ralenti le rythme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, dessinant de manière absente les lèvres de l'hybride du bout de son pouce, frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui suivrait alors qu'elle pouvait sentir l'érection de l'originel contre sa cuisse.

« Ta permission… » répondit Klaus, embrassant les doigts de Caroline.

« Sérieusement ? » s'amusa Caroline qui faisait courir une de ses mains à la base de la nuque de Klaus. « Tu l'as… » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Tu es sûre ? » insista Klaus. « Pas de remord demain, Caroline. Pas de Tyler sur le tapis qui tienne. Pas de blackout en guise d'excuse pathétique avec une mine honteuse et fautive ! »

« Je suis sûre, » répondit fermement Caroline et Klaus acquiesça avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans l'intimité offerte de la blonde. Ils retinrent un instant de concert leur respiration, restant immobiles, et lorsque Klaus commença à bouger, Caroline fit remonter ses mains le long du dos de l'hybride, gagnant un soupir de contentement de ce dernier. Klaus se retira pour s'enfoncer plus brusquement et profondément, et Caroline écarta davantage les cuisses, renversant sa tête contre l'oreiller et gémissant longuement. Leurs visions s'étaient ajustées et habituées à l'obscurité, et Klaus observa sa maîtresse, s'émerveillant à la vue de ses seins bougeant en même temps que ses coups de reins qui s'accéléraient à chaque soupir de la blonde en-dessous de lui. Il passa une langue avide le long de son cou et fut tenté un instant de planter ses canines dans l'artère saillante dont il pouvait voir et sentir les pulsations régulières. Il jugea trop tôt de s'aventurer sur un tel chemin et il fut attiré par les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de la jeune vampire. Elle stoppa l'intense contemplation de son partenaire et elle ouvrit les yeux, son cœur fondant à la vue du regard voilé de Klaus, empli de désir. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et demanda silencieusement un autre baiser qu'il ne put lui refuser.

Il stoppa ses mouvements et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et quand ils reprirent leurs souffles, Klaus profita de l'accalmie pour s'attarder sur les seins de Caroline. Quand il se saisit d'un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres, Caroline se mit de nouveau à gémir doucement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer définitivement Klaus qui perdit tout le contrôle qu'il s'était efforcé de garder jusqu'à présent. Il se remit à bouger en elle avec une nouvelle ferveur, le souffle chaud de Caroline contre son oreille alors qu'elle murmurait son nom. Il changea légèrement l'angle de la pénétration, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait résister à la manière dont son bassin rencontrait son clitoris à chaque mouvement et bientôt elle se mit à gémir plus bruyamment et il sentit les contractions de son vagin alors que l'extase la submergea. Il la regarda jouir de l'intense orgasme qu'elle expérimentait dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, alors qu'elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules. Klaus continua à bouger en elle frénétiquement sachant qu'il avait atteint un point de non retour. Il grogna et sa vue se brouilla quand il explosa finalement en Caroline qui le tenait prisonnier entre ses bras et entre ses cuisses. Pendant une longue minute, ils restèrent immobiles, reprenant progressivement leur souffle. Klaus lâcha un dernier soupir dans le creux du cou de Caroline et quand il sentit qu'elle bougeait sous lui, il se retira, la libérant, retombant de son côté du lit. Sentant cruellement un vide alors qu'elle réalisait que la chaleur de l'hybride lui manquait, Caroline se rapprocha pour se blottir contre Klaus qui la prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux étalés sur son torse.

« C'était… » commença Caroline.

« Tu as été… » déclara Klaus en même temps.

« _Incroyable_, » finirent les deux amants d'une même voix.

* * *

Un silence gêné suivit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Eros.

« Voyeur… » soupira Arès alors qu'Aphrodite était en train de s'agiter dangereusement sur ses genoux. « Tu es pathétique… Incapable de faire tout le boulot… La fille était déjà amoureuse de lui… »

« Une femme n'a pas besoin d'être amoureuse d'un homme pour coucher avec lui ! » s'exclama soudainement Aphrodite et Arès lui jeta un regard choqué alors qu'Eros fronça les sourcils.

« J'imagine que c'est tout ? » demanda Zeus.

« Ca résume assez bien l'histoire… » accorda Eros. « Bien que la suite soit assez intéressante. »

« J'en ai vu assez ! » s'agaça Arès qui poussa Aphrodite pour se lever et il disparut.

« Je veux définitivement voir ce qui s'est passé le lendemain matin, » sourit Aphrodite et Eros acquiesça, lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil réveilla Caroline et elle grogna, ouvrant ses yeux douloureux qu'elle frotta doucement.

« Bonjour mon cœur, » déclara Klaus, sortant de la salle de bain, et elle lui adressa un large sourire.

« Bonjour… La lumière est revenue ? » demanda-t-elle et Klaus acquiesça, s'approchant du lit. Elle se redressa et il se mit à sa hauteur avant de lui voler un baiser. Elle se leva et dissimula sa nudité dans le drap qu'elle emmena avec elle, la nuit et l'obscurité n'étant plus là pour dissimuler sa timidité. « Je vais prendre une douche, » l'informa-t-elle et elle disparut dans la salle de bain.

Elle fut de retour une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Klaus profita du spectacle qu'offrait Caroline vêtue de sa seule petite culotte et de son tee-shirt gris clair.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle désignant ledit tee-shirt dont elle avait roulé les longues manches sur ses bras et Klaus se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire.

Eros fit une nouvelle apparition dans un flash et il arma son arc, tirant sur Caroline et la touchant en pleine poitrine, en même temps qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Klaus se précipita pour aller ouvrir tandis que Caroline fit trois pas en arrière afin de cacher sa présence.

« Si c'est Stefan, je ne suis pas là ! » souffla-t-elle, tout à coup paniquée.

Klaus ouvrit la porte, révélant Stefan, les mains posées de chaque côté de l'embrasure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Klaus en voyant la mine préoccupée du vampire.

« Caroline n'est visiblement pas dans sa chambre et je n'arrive pas à la joindre, » expliqua Stefan qui agita son portable pour ponctuer ses paroles. « Je me disais que peut-être tu avais une petite idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver… »

Caroline arrêta de respirer, les yeux écarquillés, attendant la réponse de l'hybride avec appréhension.

« Désolé, mon vieux, je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondit Klaus et Caroline s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau normalement. Stefan parut peu convaincu par la réponse de l'hybride mais il n'insista pas, prenant congé non sans jeter un dernier regard perplexe à Klaus qui referma la porte dans un soupir. Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Caroline qui fit quelques pas dans sa direction afin de combler l'espace les séparant. Elle n'avait jusque là pas réalisé à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être d'un bleu profond et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Pas de remord, pas d'excuse pathétique et aucune honte, » dit-elle en soutenant le regard de l'hybride qui acquiesça avec un timide sourire. « C'est juste que Stefan n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment… »

« Et pour Tyler ? » demanda-t-il, un brin provocateur, et Caroline soupira, haussant les épaules.

« C'est un ultimatum ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour avec inquiétude. « Parce que si c'est le cas, tu risques d'être déçu. Je ne sais pas, Klaus. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait tout simplement pas profiter du week-end ? »

« Avec Monsieur-Je-Broie-Du-Noir dans les parages, ça risque d'être compliqué, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter maintenant ? »

Et sur ces mots, il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné qu'il ne tarda pas à approfondir tandis que Caroline enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit qu'il jouait avec le tee-shirt qu'elle portait mais qui lui appartenait et il rompit le baiser juste le temps de lui enlever dans un geste rapide, dévorant à nouveau ses lèvres et entraînant sa langue avec la sienne dans une danse sensuelle et enivrante. Les mains de l'hybride parcoururent la peau nue de son dos et s'attardèrent sur ses fesses alors que Caroline laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction. Elle fit un pas en arrière et entraîna Klaus avec elle et bientôt ils tombèrent sur le lit en riant.

« Tu es encore plus belle à la lumière du jour, » déclara Klaus tout en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Pour toute réponse, Caroline passa une main sur la nuque de Klaus et l'attira à elle, passant son autre main sous son polo, alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore.

* * *

Eros s'installa confortablement dans l'intention de profiter du show qui promettait d'être meilleur que le précédent. Un sourire de contentement éclairait son visage joufflu alors que l'amour avait encore triomphé. _Ha ha, vise un peu ça, Arès !_ pensa-t-il, jubilant intérieurement. Il haussa les épaules quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul à présent mais il décida de savourer en solo sa victoire. Il sentit alors une présence près de lui et se tourna, surpris de découvrir qu'Aphrodite venait juste de se matérialiser à ses côtés.

« Je viens juste d'entendre une des rumeurs les plus folles de cette dernière décennie… » commença-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Aphrodite pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle observait les corps de Klaus et Caroline bouger à l'unisson.

« Oh, wow, » lâcha-t-elle, rougissante. « C'est chaud par là. »

« C'est toujours comme ça le sexe entre deux personnes aussi passionnées que ces deux là… » murmura Eros à l'oreille d'Aphrodite.

Elle se tourna lentement afin de faire face à Eros et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de soudainement se ruer sur lui pour un baiser presque désespéré.

_L'amour est la plus belle chose au monde_, pensa Eros avant de tomber sur le sol avec sa déesse.


End file.
